


Le remords des vivants

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble Collection, Gen, Survivor Guilt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Parce que tu hais Voldemort, mais en toi tu sais que au fond, c’est ta faut.
Kudos: 1





	Le remords des vivants

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Le remords des vivants**

  1. **_Une vie pour une vie_**



La mort n’est pas toujours la même.

On peut s’abandonner au destin ou on peut lutter contre lui. Et perdre.

Et maintenant que tu te rends compte de comment tes parents aient engagé le combat, pour la mauvaise raison, ta tête semble exploser, saturée des voix et images que tu voudrais court-circuiter, mais qui continuent à te persécuter.

Ta mère, devant toi, qui supplie et prie, seulement pour sauver ta vie, sans penser à la sienne.

Ses larmes, mal déguisées d’un voile de fierté, révèle que ton père est déjà allé à la rencontre de son sort, et que le même va arriver à elle.

 _Par ta faute_.

  1. **_Sans temps ou raison_**



Il n’y a pas bataille.

Il n’y a pas explications, il n’y a pas larmes, il n’y a pas défense.

Seulement la mort, survenue trop tôt et d’une façon trop insensée.

Tu fixes longtemps l’individu devant toi, un peu plus qu’une larve, et la haine prend possession de ton esprit, en rendant aveugle la fureur que sens.

Tu le détestes, tu hais la façon comme l’existence d’un garçon vient d’être descendue, seulement pour être dans le pire endroit où il pouvait être.

Seulement car il était avec toi.

Parce que tu hais Voldemort, mais en toi tu sais que au fond, _c’est ta faut._

  1. **_La mort silencieuse_**



Il y a quelque chose de doux dans cet énième décès.

On peut mourir en s’écrasant au sol, avec un bruit sourd à témoigner ce que vient d’arriver.

Et on peut mourir en se reposant, en laissant vive l’espoir désabusé que ne soit pas arrivé vraiment.

Tellement est mort Sirius.

Tu t’agenouilles, cries, tu donnes parole à cette mort silencieuse, à qui est impossible croire réellement.

Tu pleures et te désespères, tu voudrais courir, mais quelqu’un t’arrête.

Il n’y a pas rien que tu peux faire, sauf faire pénitence pour tes erreurs, pour ta impulsivité que cette nuit est devenue létale.

Car tu l’aimais, mais sa mort est arrivée _par ta faute._

  1. **_L’odeur de la fin_**



Un enfant ne va avoir plus une mère et un père, tout comme toi.

Une mère et un père, ne vont avoir plus un fils.

Trop, trop doleur.

Il s’accroche au murs du château, il imprègne l’air avec une odeur insupportable de chair morte.

Morte, pendant une bataille insensée. Ceux qui combattent pour la domination et ceux qui font ça pour le salut de ce qu’ils croient, mais ils meurent à l’identique.

Ils meurent, à cause d’un fou qui se moque de la mort et de toi, qui y as vu trop, de mort.

Tu es condamné à regarder vies se briser au lieu de la tienne, sans le courage de faire quelque chose.

Ou d’admettre que _c’est de ta faute._

  1. **_Le remords des vivants_**



Fini.

C’est fini.

Le soleil s’est levé, et sourires hagards commencent à apparaître sur les visages des survivants.

Le monde dit bonjour à une aube nouvelle, conscient que la mort est loin.

Tu voudrais sourire aussi, tu voudrais crier pour la joie, commencer à vivre cette existence t’a été niée.

Mais tu ne peux pas.

Maintenant tu peux vivre, tandis que trop nombreux ont perdu la possibilité de faire ça.

Maintenant tu peux respirer, mais il y a en toi un poids trop considérable pour l’ignorer.

La mort s’est échappée, ainsi que Voldemort.

Et elle a trouvé place en toi, que jamais ne vas être libre de son poids.

Le poids de la faute que, tu le sais, c’est _tienne_.


End file.
